New Suicide Squad (Volume 1) Issue 1
Synopsis "Pure Insanity" While the concept of Task Force X has always appealed, thanks to the easy blame that can be placed on its criminal membership, Vic Sage has some ideas to bring it some change. Ever since Amanda Waller was removed as leader of the project, Vic Sage has taken her place with free range to modify the project as he sees fit. His plans include an update to the team's look. Three months since Sage's selection as her replacement, Amanda Waller has been relocated to an upgraded version of Belle Reve, and while she is still ostensibly in charge of the Suicide Squad, she no longer has free reign. Naturally, she is aggravated by it, and she hopes that when Sage sends the new team on their first mission, she will be there to watch it blow up in his face. The team, meanwhile, is in Moscow, Harley Quinn is enraged at the fact that Duela Dent is wearing her Joker's face. She is no less enraged by the code name "Joker's Daughter." However, she is prevented from killing the girl by Deathstroke, who warns that someone will end up wearing her face if she doesn't shut up. With everyone's attention, Deathstroke explains that the mission is simple: prevent Russia from stepping over the line. To do this, they will enter the Russian Ministry of Foreign Affairs and destroy the twenty-sixth floor of their building. The mission will also involve the assassination of a prominent oil executive, and Deadshot is bitter that he was not the one selected to pull that aspect off. Deathstroke responds that with him on the team, there's little reason he can see why Floyd is there at all. Victor Sage arrives at Belle Reve to a chilly reception from Amanda, who reminds that he is late. She suspects that he is not taking the project as seriously as he ought to, given that they haven't taken the time to consider any of the possible ramifications of the mission. Everything could go wrong with two new members, and the team was volatile enough without them. She is particularly suspicious of the fact that both of his additions seem to replace Deadshot and Harley - yet he left them on the team. He responds that this is for the sake of competition. Not to mention that Joker's Daughter and Deathstroke aren't Belle Reve prisoners, and neither has the bombs in their necks that Amanda had previously used to control her team. Meanwhile, the mission is going well, as the Suicide Squad raids the Foreign Ministry building. However, upon their arrival on the 26th floor, they are attacked by an impressive military force. Sage has no idea who the attackers are. Appearances "Pure Insanity" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deathstroke **Deadshot **Black Manta **Harley Quinn **Joker's Daughter *Vic Sage *Amanda Waller *Bonnie *Rocket Red Brigade Locations *Washington, D.C. *Belle Reve Prison *Moscow Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/new-suicide-squad-2014/new-suicide-squad-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Suicide_Squad_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/new-suicide-squad-1-pure-insanity/4000-459125/ New Suicide Squad (Vol 1) 01